The Assassin's Attachment
by The Patchwork Rabbit
Summary: Kyoko Mogami has always been told that the world is black and white, and it's her job to kill the black. Kyoko's past is complex, and she has secrets behind her mask of honesty. The hyper Kyoko Mogami we know is just another layer to this lonely assassin. Ren tries to find her secrets and save her from the darkness. While Kyoko starts to question everything she's been taught.


**Review if you'd like me to continue.**

I received a new mission. It's been awhile, so I hoped that maybe they would just forget about me. I sighed, gearing up, and realizing reality has caught up to me. I stuffed my hair under a brown newspaper-boy styled hat. I wore combat boots and baggy dark gray pants. I had a white tank top on with a over-sized black jacket hanging over my shoulders. I held a semi-automatic in my hand and several other concealed weapons weapons on me. The gun felt more comfortable in my hand than a pencil, ever would. I was in a locker room of sorts and several other highly trained killers around me, geared up.

A girl with dark straight hair, camouflage loose-fitting pants, and a black t-shirt that was a couple sizes too big, approached and said with a amused smile, "You look different."

My tension around me disperses and I visibly relax, "My last target's bodyguard saw my face."

"The foreign diplomat?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"You didn't kill him? The bodyguard, I mean."

"I thought he was knocked out,"I grumbled.

"Well, at least it gave you a chance to get away from that arrogant bastard, Sho. How did you pull it off? Acting so betrayed that people wouldn't question your drastic change."

I smirked, "I already hated his guts so all I had to do was wait for the right moment to expressed all of that built up hatred. Now all I do is, look like I want to straggle something every time I see him or see his name." As I said the last part, with spite, I gripped my right hand and started to strangle it as if it was Sho's neck.

She laughed. "I guess that's not _that_ hard. No wonder you're such a good actor, after all you've acted all of your life," she said with a wink. I felt a small pain in my heart, actually I felt like this new person I created, Kyoko Mogami, was a part of me. A part of me that has been locked away ever since **that day**. She wasn't just a part I played like Natsu or Mio.

Shaking off the feeling, I questioned, "Anyways, what are our missions?"

"I got some scummy politician, but you've got an actor."

"An actor, what did he do?" I said slightly amused.

"Killed some poor girl during string of robberies he committed during his youth," She handed me a folder. I looked over the contents and smiled to myself.

"This guy needs to read a manual about security. Well, he is an actor for god's sake. I bet I could do this with my eyes closed."

"Especially because all of the rumors about us."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah, they're saying 'If corruption consumes your soul then the angel of death shall take your soul.' This guy is definitely falls under that category." She was reading the folder over my shoulder.

With the laughter clear in my voice I asked, "Do people really say stuff like that about us? Angel of death!" I couldn't hold it in any longer, and bursted in out in laughter. I ended up clutching my sides from how ridiculous that sounded. The girl, Sakuya, let out a small chuckle of her own.

"It true, It's true," She breathed out between her own giggles.

Then, suddenly sobering up, she stated solemnly, "This is the first time I've seen you laugh so genuinely, in a long time. It's nice to hear."

I instantly sobered up too, remembering our situation, "So what's your assignment?"

"A politician. This guy always has at least two bodyguards with him at all times, a car with bulletproof windows, and it's rumored that the bodyguards scout out each building carefully and know weak points for snipers and in the building's security."

"Sounds difficult. What's your plan?"

"Well, unfortunately the buildings aren't as well scouted out as they thought." She had a playful smile on her face. I respond with my own slight smirk. We're in our element once again.

"What if it turns out it's someone you know?" she asks playfully, referring back to my assignment.

"Come on Sakuya. You know that won't stop me."

Later that evening, I look over the papers more closely. I glance at the agency and I drop the papers in surprise. I freeze up and the color slowly drains from my face. I imagined what would happen if President found one of his beloved actors murdered, brutally. Would it kill his hyper, playful attitude? Did Tsuruga know this actor? Were they friends? I stared at the photo, I'm sure I've seen Tsuruga talk to him. How many other people would I hurt by killing him? I thought about all of the different actors I've worked with. Did they know him? Had they worked together, before? Were they also friends? If he was one of LME's talents, he couldn't possible be bad, right? I shook my head, remembering my words from earlier. My mother's teachings rung in my head.

" _Everything is a lie"_

That's right, humans lie. People lie. Everything about this man must be a lie. He's lying to President and everyone else in the agency. I'd be helping them by killing him.

" _Remember, my child, that everybody on the The List deserves to die._ "

That's right, everyone on the list deserves to die, so even this actor should die. …Right? No, I can't be doubting mother. Mother knows better than an armature like me. I pick up the papers and go to bed. I don't feel like doing anymore work tonight. The last thing I hear as a I drift into a deep sleep is:

" _Don't get too attached to your 'outside' life. To the people in that life. You never know what secrets they may hold. You might even have to kill them one day"_

 **AN:**

 **The death is going to shake the agency. So I wonder what will happen next?**


End file.
